


Elena's Day off?

by Trickster_Avenger17



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Avenger17/pseuds/Trickster_Avenger17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is a new part of the Avengers and Tony is her mentor. On her day off she just wants peace and quiet. But will she get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elena's Day off?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony or Bruce, as they are a part of Marvel. Elena is my best friend and she is a tumblr Roleplay blog for Tony Stark. So why not put the two together? XD

Elena sits on her bed, reading through her favorite book. Finally she gets a day off of training with SHIELD or Tony Stark. Just a day where she can do whatever she wants to without being forced to do something dangerous. Ever since becoming part of the Avengers, life has gotten hectic for her. But once in a while she gets days like this, where she can kick back and relax. Sometimes she’d just read, and other days she’d practice her abilities. Today she chose to read and relax for the day. 

Suddenly something rattles the building, a loud thunder-like sound emitting loudly. She screams and jumps, her book falling to the floor. She immediately knows where the sound is coming from. The lab. She jumps up and runs to the doors, seeing smoke everywhere. She then opens the doors, the smoke filling the hall and making her cough.

She steps in and covers her mouth, looking around. Her eyes sting as the smoke covers them, but she continues nonetheless. It will clear up soon. She hears the smoke alarm blaring and the sprinklers came on then, drenching her like Splash Mountain at Disney World. Late as usual. She sighs and ignores the water, looking around more as the smoke finally clears. She sees the two men by the table and walks over

“I told you both no more explosions!” She snaps at them, ringing out her hair. “This is the third time since then! When are you going to listen to me?”

“It was Tony’s idea.” The man in a purple shirt says, adjusting his now cracked glasses on his face.

“Was not!” Tony states. He ran a hand through his mussed hair, sighing. “That wasn’t supposed to happen, though. I thought your calculations were right, Bruce!”

“They always are! You just ignore them and do whatever you want to!” Bruce retorts.

“Enough!” Elena yells, frowning at them. “You both are at fault! So you both clean this mess up!”

“But Elena!” Tony half-whines. He rubs the back ash off his face and looks to the girl. “I’m older than you! You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Now! And don’t have your robots do it either!” She says.

“It is our mess, Tony.” Bruce says as he looks to the mechanic.

“If it makes you feel better, we can go for ice cream later.” Elena suggests. “You did ruin my day off, you know.”

“Today was your day off?” Bruce asks.

“Yes and I was reading a lovely novel. Until you two decided to nearly blow up the house.” She crosses her arms. “Just clean up the place. I don’t want a hole in my room.”

“There’s no hole in your room.” Tony states.

“You want to clean one up?” Elena suggests.

“No.” He mumbles, grabbing two brooms and handing one to Bruce.

“You owe me ice cream for disturbing me. Remember our deal.” Elena says, turning and walking out of the room. 

She sighs as she walks to her bedroom. She hates when Tony blows up the lab, but she knew it was in his nature. She’d deal with him whenever he does stupid stunts like that. He is her friend and teacher, after all.

She arrives at her bedroom and picks up her book, sitting down on her bed. She easily finds her place and reads without another interruption.

At least the house is still standing and not at the bottom of the ocean.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this was short, but I had to write a one page story for my Storytelling and Oral Tradition class. This is one page long in real life. 
> 
> We had to use a character she had or a character we were familiar with, if we weren't familiar with the ones she gave us. So I chose two I was familiar with, plus one best friend.


End file.
